


Never too old, too wacky, too wild

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Reading, Some humour, The boyfriend period, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: Robert likes to read books. Aaron makes an admission.Or Robert has been a good influence on Aaron in ways we haven't seen. Until now...(There is no mention of current stuff in this.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bit different from me but I hope you like :-)

Reading was something that Robert had always enjoyed. He remembered the reading bug truly bit after he impressed his English teacher at school with his literature skills and well, Robert did always like to impress. Nowadays, he wasn’t exactly loud about this hobby. He didn’t go around discussing the books he read or chasing after the latest big novels but every night before going to sleep he would endeavour to read a few chapters. It was his way of clearing his head; getting lost in someone else’s life rather than thinking about his own. 

His reading did not impress Chrissie. She would complain about his books taking up too much room. Making the place look cluttered. She would complain about his bedside lamp being on after she wanted to sleep. 

…

Aaron didn’t seem to care. In fact, Robert realised that Aaron was quite the reader himself. Not of novels but of magazines and newspapers. 

He remembered the first time they both sat up reading together. 

“I’m done,” Aaron yawned beside him, closing his car magazine, giving him a quick kiss and shuffling beneath the covers. He turned off his bedside lamp and Robert sighed; he only had a couple more pages until the end of his chapter. Still, he reluctantly closed his book and reached over to switch his own lamp off-

“You can carry on,” Aaron murmured, turning onto his side, “I don’t mind.”

Robert froze in his actions and looked down at his boyfriend; he’d closed his eyes and looked so relaxed and peaceful. 

“Night, Robert,” Aaron whispered, snuggling further down. 

“Night,” Robert smiled, coming to his senses as he realised that Aaron really was ok with him continuing to read. He sat back up against the headboard and reopened his book. This was different. 

It was just the start. 

…

 

“What are you reading?” 

The question took Robert by some surprise. He had just got to a particularly good climax of a mystery within his book so wasn’t aware that his boyfriend has been watching him for a good few minutes. Or that he had shifted closer in the bed. 

“Is it good?” Aaron asked and this time Robert turned to look at him. Aaron was practically leaning over his shoulder with his nose wrinkled.

Robert blinked, confused by this sudden interest, but then he partially closed the book and turned it so Aaron could see the front cover, “Stephen King.”

“And is it good?”

“Yeah, it is- why?” 

Aaron bit his lip and suddenly looked sheepish, “No reason.” He sat back up and reopened his magazine. 

Robert wasn’t letting this slide, “No. Come on. What’s up?”

“Nothing’s up,” Aaron was purposefully not looking at him now, “Just drop it.”

That was like a red flag to a bull. Robert nudged his boyfriend, “Come on, Aaron, why did you-"

Aaron dropped his magazine on his lap, frustrated, “I’ve never read a book, ok?”

Robert frowned, not expecting that admission, but before he could form any kind of proper response Aaron continued,

“You know what? Just forget it,” he was clearly agitated and wishing he hadn’t opened his mouth. He leant over to turn off his bedside lamp and Robert stopped him, 

“Aaron,” he said gently, “What is this about?”

Aaron was tense under the hand on his arm so Robert removed it and waited. Eventually, his boyfriend spoke, quietly, 

“I’ve never read a book.” 

“Ok,” Robert nodded slowly, not quite sure why Aaron was making this confession now and there was clearly more to it. His boyfriend narrowed his eyes,

“’Ok?’” Aaron repeated, “That’s it?”

Robert wasn’t sure what was expected of him, “Aaron, I’m not-"

“I thought you might judge,” Aaron shrugged, somehow making himself look smaller, “You read loads.”

Now the reaction made sense. Robert smiled reassuringly, “Aaron, I would never judge you.” Aaron looked down, clearly embarrassed so Robert tapped him on the arm, “And plenty of people don’t read books.” 

Aaron bunched up a piece of the duvet in his hands, “I know, it’s just… they were talking, Paddy and Marlon, in the café, and I realised...” he trailed off and ducked his head, “My mum used to read with me until…and I stopped paying attention at school so...”

Now everything made sense. Robert’s heart broke a little. He shuffled closer to Aaron and elbowed him softly,

“You read magazines. Front to back. Not many people do that.”

Aaron nodded and flicked his eyes to Robert but although there was a small grateful smile playing on his lips, there was still a sadness in his eyes. Robert hated that. He’d do anything to get rid of that sadness. Briefly glancing around the room, Robert hit upon an idea, 

“You could start reading books,” he said, “You could borrow one of mine.”

“What?” Aaron furrowed his brow. 

“Yeah,” Robert smiled brightly, feeling very enthusiastic about this idea already, “What is stopping you, eh? All you need to do is pick one.”

Aaron looked sceptical but Robert wasn’t deterred, he turned to his bedside table and picked up the few novels he had there then handed them over to his boyfriend, “I have more than this but these are good.”

Robert quickly realised that this probably wasn’t the best thing to do as a daunted, overwhelmed look passed over Aaron’s face before he reset to neutral, “No, it’s alright. Like you said, plenty of people don’t read. Adam doesn’t.”

“Yeah but Adam isn’t-"

“Robert,” Aaron cut in with a warning tone and Robert rolled his eyes. They would always differ on their opinions of Adam. “Look just forget it.” Aaron sniffed and started to turn away again. 

Reaching to retrieve his books, Robert was about to push Aaron but then he was hit by a thought; he was approaching this all wrong. If Aaron was going to read his first proper book, then it had to be a good one. One that was just right.

Robert was now on a mission. 

…

 

The lady in the bookshop was almost too helpful, Robert thought, as he was handed several books that she deemed suitable for Aaron based on a description of his interests. 

He had popped in on a quiet Thursday afternoon after a business meeting, perhaps she was just bored and grateful of the custom. 

Either way, after much deliberation, Robert had a gift for Aaron.

 

…

 

Aaron frowned, “books?” 

“Yup,” Robert nodded. 

“Robert, I-"

“I haven’t read all of them but I went off what I thought may interest you. Or the woman in the shop did. Blame her if you don’t like them.”

Aaron’s face went soft. He turned to look at Robert with a shy smile and a shine in his eyes. 

Robert ducked his head and shrugged, “If you don’t like it then you can always stop.”

“Right,” Aaron stated, running a hand over one of the covers.

…

 

“Robert?” 

“Hmmm.”

“What does loquacious mean?”

Robert paused in brushing his teeth and stuck his head round the door. Aaron was stood on the landing, book in hand.

“Talkative.”

“No wonder you didn’t know what that meant then,” Liv joked as she came out of her room. 

Robert snorted but Aaron didn’t react as he returned to their room, nose back in his book. 

Liv gestured to him with her head, “What’s with him?”

“John le Carre,” Robert responded with a smile before returning to the sink. 

Liv decided it wasn’t worth asking. 

…

 

“Here.”

“What’s this?”

“A bookmark.”

“I don’t need-"

“Aaron, if you bend any more of those pages-"

“You’ll what?”

“Just use the bookmark.”

“Alright…Mr. Fuss Pot.”

“I’m not-"

“I’ll use the bookmark.”

“…thank you.”

…

 

Aaron closed the book. Robert looked across at him, took his hand and squeezed. They both smiled.

“So…onwards to the next one?” 

“Definitely.”

…

 

Chas settled down on the sofa. She had an evening with chocolate and Tom Hiddleston planned. It was going to be-

“It’s not my fault you forgot to book a reservation,” Robert stated as he and Aaron walked through the back door.

“I told you; I thought you’d done it,” Aaron replied, shrugging off his coat. 

“Oh no,” Chas said, sitting up and gesturing at her son, “No, no, you’re not staying here.”

“What?” Aaron frowned at his mum. 

Chas threw her hands up, “It’s my night in front of the TV.”

“Come on,” Robert rolled his eyes, also taking off his coat, “It’s not like there is much on.” 

“I beg to differ,” Chas stated, turning to face him, “That fitty, Tom Hiddleston is on.”

“Ah, is that The Night Manager?” Aaron asked, moving towards the kitchen.

“Yeah,” Chas stated, “So if you two could just-"

“It should be good that. I’ve read the book,” Aaron told her, disappearing around the corner. 

Chas narrowed her eyes and looked towards Robert, “Did he just say ‘he’s read the book’?”

“Yes he did,” Aaron replied, returning to the main room and nodding at an amused Robert, “Do you want a brew?”

“Please,” Robert said, “So do you want to stay and watch it then? Compare notes with the book?”

Aaron smiled, “Could do.”

Chas looked between her son and his boyfriend. She decided not to ask questions. They seemed happy; that was enough. 

She did hide the chocolate though.

 

…

 

“Robert?” 

“Yeah?”

“…forget it.”

“Aaron?”

“It’s fine.”

“Aaron.”

“…it’s a play.”

“What’s a play?”

“That Stephen King book.”

“Is it?”

“I saw an advert in the paper.”

“I bet that’s interesting. We should go.”

“…”

“Aaron, I went to the theatre quite a bit when I lived in London.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. If you want to see that play, then we’ll go.”

“Right.”

“Ok. I’ll check for tickets if you want?”

“…right.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t have to get all dressed up, do I?”

“Not unless you want to. We could grab a meal out somewhere first though?”

“No.”

“What’s wrong with-"

“I am not doing posh food again, Robert.”

“You liked it.”

“I would’ve liked more of it.”

“Just because you eat like a horse.”

“Pfffft.”

“Well, I’m not going to Pizza Hut.”

“Snob.”

“Scruff.”

 

…

 

“Two pints please, Charity,” Robert asked as he walked over to the bar, Aaron following.

“Make that three,” Cain stated, nodding at Robert, who rolled his eyes.

“You’re only just in time,” Charity commented, “Where have you two been anyway?”

“Just out for a meal,” Robert started, but Aaron surprised him by coming straight out with the truth,

“We went to the theatre.”

“You what?” Cain stared at his nephew and Charity briefly paused in pulling a pint. 

“Yeah,” Aaron shrugged, “We went to see this Stephen King play thing. It was really good.”

Robert saw the glances that passed between Charity and Cain but his main focus was on his boyfriend as he slid onto a bar stool. Truth be told, Robert’s focus had been mainly on Aaron all night. Robert had found joy in Aaron’s almost childlike wonder at the new experience of being in a theatre; Aaron had been engrossed in the play from start to finish. 

“Since when did you start going to the theatre?” Cain sniffed, disapproval in his tone.

Aaron didn’t even flinch, “Since I started reading.”

Robert had never been more proud. 

…

**Author's Note:**

> 'You are never too old, too wacky, too wild, to pick up a book and read to a child." Dr. Seuss


End file.
